ConnorFranta
Connor Joel Franta (born September 12, 1992) is an American Shorty Award Nominated YouTube blogger, comedian and internet personality. His middle name was given by his mom's grandparents. He was born in Wisconsin, but moved to a small town in Minnesota as a child. Between his two brothers, Dustin and Brandon, and his only sister, Nicola, Connor is the second youngest child in his family. During high school, he joined the swimming club where he excelled, making strong friendships as he did so, and also was the YMCA state champion in the mile.Franta, C ConnorFranta. (2013). Draw My Life | Connor Franta. online YouTube. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMNI0894Bhw 17 Dec. 2014. History He started his main channel on Youtube on August 21st, 2010. His first video is named "No Subscribers", and is presently a private video. His earliest public video titled "A HARRY POTTER BIRTHDAY," was uploaded on September 12th, 2010. Franta, C ConnorFranta. (2010). A HARRY POTTER BIRTHDAY!!!. online YouTube. Available at: http://youtu.be/Mzj_5E7yLIw 17 Dec. 2014. On July 2012, Connor joined a new collaboration channel named Our2ndLife, featuring Justin "Jc" Caylen, Ricky Dillon, Trevor "Little Trevie" Moran, Sam Pottorff, Ricardo Ordieres (who departed later to pursue employment on the radio), and Kian Lawley. Our2ndLife is YouTube's biggest collaboration channel with over 2.9 million subscribers. A few months before Our2ndLife's channel reached 1,000,000 subscribers, Connor reached his goal of 1 million subscribers on his main channel. He recorded his reaction on his channel, concluding the video by expressing how much he loves the people who supported or helped him throughout his entire YouTube career.Franta, C connorfranta2. (2013). 1 Million Subscribers Reaction | Connor Franta. online YouTube. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJk6wk5Z8qc&spfreload=10 17 Dec. 2014. As of May 2015, he has approximately 4.4 million subscribers. Connor is the only member that was part of O2L to have more subscribers on his main channel than on the O2L channel. On July 7, 2014, Connor left Our2ndLife stating that for the past few months he was unhappy and felt that his content wasn't satisfactory. Franta, C Our2ndLife. (2014). A New Chapter. online YouTube. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9HvKRUnWp8 17 Dec. 2014. He went on to explain that YouTube had started to become too much like a job, rather than for fun, so he made the decision to focus on his personal channel. Although he is no longer part of Our2ndLife, he stated that he will continue uploading to his main channel and will stay close friends with Ricky, Sam, Jc, Trevor, and Kian. A few months later on December 8, 2014, Connor made a video coming out and announcing publicly that he is gay.Franta, C ConnorFranta. (2014). Coming Out. online YouTube. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYodBfRxKWI 17 Dec. 2014. He revealed that he has never felt anything special between himself and women and has known for the majority of his life that he is gay. He has only just came up with the courage to come out. He mentioned that he had tried for a long time to admit it to himself, and only within the past year was able to say it to himself out loud and to other people. Currently, this is the second most viewed video on his channel with about 8 million views as of May 2015. Connor has collaborated with numerous YouTubers and was in "YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014" in the Let it Go scene. On April 21, 2015, he released a book called "A Work in Progress" - a memoir of his life so far. Gallery Connor =3.gif Connor Franta icon - 1.png YouTube Wiki profile - Connor.png Connorfranta.jpg LC.jpg|Photo of Connor in 1st grade of Kindergarten Connor.jpg References Videos Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers